Mood Swings?
by Queensonicspeed
Summary: Things go completely AWOL for our two favorite hedgehogs! In a horrible accident, Shadow gets split into seven different versions of himself, each with different emotions! From facing his fear of water to events leading to possible death, Sonic has to collect all of Shadow's selves and combine them all again, while trying to find out why these selves were hidden all along. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Mood Swings?  
** Prologue

 _Sometime ago..._

 _I never believed this would ever happen.  
_ _My whole perspective had changed then.  
_ _All that I knew had changed about him.  
_ _I never thought that I would read him any clearer than I do now._

 _He was still a complete enigma in many ways, yes.  
But I have been the one of all people to see his true colors.  
Who knew that so much was buried deep in this creation?  
The one that everyone sees as indescribable._

 _Although how weird and confusing this all is,  
This event is surely praised to have happened.  
Many of the unknown have been brought to understanding.  
Yet not all have been solved._

 _Nothing will be the same now.  
My thought of him is brand new.  
Nobody will know him the way I do.  
Heh, why did this have to happen to me of all people?_

 _Oh well, all things happen with a reason.  
And apparently, it chose me for it to happen to.  
I both thank it and shun it, to be honest.  
And one question still lingers._

 _Will he ever think of me the same, now that I have seen him?  
His true colors?  
His hidden side?  
The other side of the coin?_

 _Probably, probably not.  
But whatever happens,  
I'll be ready.  
It's just how I am._

 _And hopefully,  
Even if things get the roughest they can be,  
Even if things hold on for centuries,  
Even if things don't go the way we want them,_

 _We'll make it through._


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning Catastrophe

**Hello everyone and welcome to another story by me, the fabulous Thunderstream! XD What amazing news! ^^ I had this idea a LOOONG while ago, like a year ago, and I have finally decided to make it a reality! :P The excitement of writing a new story is just amazing! :D So yeah, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this new story: "Mood Swings?" ! ;D DISCLAIMER: I did get this idea from one episode of the show "Teen Titans Go!: Colors of Raven", and of course, Sonic, Shadow, all the other characters, the setting, and everything else relating to Sonic belong to SEGA, not me.**

* * *

 **Mood Swings?  
** Chapter 1: Beginning Catastrophe

Two supersonic blurs go by as they zoom through a dense forest, a blue and yellow streak following behind the blurs. They speed through side-by-side in the adrenaline-filled combat of a race. The sound of rapid footsteps that come every millisecond and roaring of blazing skates are the only sounds you hear as they go by. These two break-neck racers are the famous blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his dark rival, Shadow the Hedgehog. No one knows the destination these two are heading to, but can easily tell that they are both very determined to get there.

A strange energy bounces off the trees in the forest the two hedgehogs were in, this kind of energy weird to a normal Mobian. Truthfully, Sonic and Shadow were used to this energy by now. What they were actually doing was racing to a pearly white Chaos Emerald, which was the source of the strange and powerful energy. Sonic's best buddy, and technically adopted little brother, Tails, had helped the blue hedgehog track down the shining superjewel while Shadow had relied on finding it by following the energy waves that it sent out. The more stronger the energy gets, the closer the black hedgehog is to the Chaos Emerald. The two supersonic hedgehogs had met up accidentally at the entrance of the forest, both after the same target.

Since they both can't keep the Chaos Emerald because they can't stand each other and have different purposes for the Emerald, Sonic suggested that they should race to the Emerald. Whoever gets to the emerald first gets to keep it for whatever reasons they need it for. Unfortunately for the blue speedster, Shadow wasn't going to lose so easily with the prize being the Chaos Emerald.

Both hedgehogs continued to zoom at top speeds through the forest, dodging obstacles and ducking under branches along the way. Sweat rolls down their foreheads and they begin to grow anxious. Their eyes light up when they both catch sight of the pearly white Chaos Emerald that sat on a small tree stump. Pushing their legs to the maximum, both the break-neck rivals race toward their target with rapidly beating hearts.

"So Shads, ready to lose to me once again?" Sonic taunts as he flashes a smirk at his dark counterpart.

"Don't waste your breath, hedgehog. I haven't and never will lose to a faker like you, Faker," Shadow growls, giving said hedgehog a solid, dark glare. The blue hero's smirk only grows wider at that, something that The Ultimate Lifeform hated with a burning passion.

"I think it's about time we change that!" Sonic shouts as he speeds up a foot ahead of his rival. They were soon head-to-head again as Shadow caught up to him.

The black hedgehog then suddenly bumps Sonic roughly away from him, causing the blue hedgehog to collide into an oak tree. Now his time to smirk, Shadow pushes all his Chaos Energy into his hover skates, only three yards away from the awaiting Chaos Emerald. Sonic gets back up from the grassy forest ground and races towards Shadow again with masked worry in his emerald green eyes. There is no way he could make it now, but he still had to try.

"I guess I gotta call you Shadow the Cheater now!" The Blue Blur shouts at his black counterpart in front of him. He hears a barely audible grunt uttered from the antihero, but it was clear enough for his sensitive ears. Curling into a ball on the forest ground, he spindashed right back up to Shadow's side. Shadow notices that his blue rival had caught up and realizes that they were both only a few feet away from the pearly white Chaos Emerald awaiting them.

Both the supersonic hedgehogs get the same idea as they both leap off the ground in the direction of the superjewel in sync. They both grab hold of it with one hand.

"Chaos Control!"

Sonic and Shadow yell simultaneously, but yet nothing happens. They both keep a hand on the superjewel, staring at it in confusion. It then begins to shine a bright white light, making the two hedgehogs turn their heads away to avoid blinding their eyes. The light soon dims so they could open their eyes again, Shadow blinking his eyes repeatedly to fix his vision while Sonic looks up above him. The blue hero's eyes widen in awe. Above him were the other six Chaos Emeralds, levitating in the air just above the two rivals. Startled by their unusual behavior, Sonic lets go of the still shining white Chaos Emerald, practically giving it to his dark rival.

The Ultimate Lifeform soon regains his vision and sees that Sonic had let go of the Chaos Emerald, smirking in triumph and not even realizing the other six superjewels above him.

"Looks like I win again, Faker," The black hedgehog now taunts his blue counterpart as he holds the shining white jewel in his hand victoriously. Sonic isn't even paying attention to Shadow as he gazes at the other six superjewels floating above the antihero.

"Uhh, Shadow..." The blue hedgehog stammers, pointing up towards the sky while looking at The Ultimate Lifeform with emerald green eyes of shock. Shadow didn't even need to look up to notice that the six Chaos Emeralds were descending and surrounding around him in a circle, the white Chaos Emerald in his hand powerfully yanking itself out of his grip to join the other emeralds. The Chaos Emeralds begin to slowly spin around him, gaining faster and faster as each second goes by. The two supersonic hedgehogs just watch, unsure of what to do. Shadow looks up at Sonic, looking quite calm despite the confusing and possibly dangerous situation he is in.

"Sonic," He catches his blue doppelganger's attention from watching the spinning emeralds, Sonic locking emerald green eyes with the black hedgehog's crimson red ones. "Yea, Shads?"

"I just want you to know that if something happens..." The Ultimate Lifeform hesitates, turning his head away and closing his eyes as he lets out a sigh.

"C'mon, Shadow! You can tell me anything!" Sonic shouts over the emeralds. Shadow stays like that for a long moment, but he finally turns his head back to the blue hero and opens his eyes again, now having a small smirk.

"You'll always be my favorite faker and idiot."

The Chaos Emeralds veer from their circular rotation and phase into Shadow, unleashing a bright white light and blinding the whole area. The Blue Blur flinches from the light, Sonic closing his eyes and running into the light in hopes of tackling Shadow out of it, but he is hit by a unknown source of strong energy, like a energy wave. He is literally thrown back from the energy wave and flies right into a tree. Hitting his head directly, everything goes black for the blue hedgehog, falling unconscious.

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

 **I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad! ^^' Never really been good at them. XD But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this fabulous story-to-come! :3**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting The Emotions

**Hiya, my fabulous readers and welcome to another chapter! :D Enjoy! :3 Also, there is some harsh language in this chapter, so just putting a warning out there! :P And another warning, this has a bit of one-sided Sonadow, I guess you could say, for those who don't really like that shipping. ^^'**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **1st guest** **~ I'm glad that you think this is interesting and are anticipating for this next chapter! :D**

 **Guest ~ Me alegro de que te gusto el capitulo y si, esa parte era muy divertido de escribir! Tenga en cuenta que el espanol no es mi lengua principal, como lo digo, a pesar de que se esta convirtiendo en mi segunda. ^^' Pero estoy feliz de que te hice reir y espero que usted disfrute de los proximos capitulos por venir! ;D**

 **Guest ~ I will and thank you for the comment! :D**

 **Nancy2013 ~ I'm glad you loved both chapters and I am, you can count on me lolz! :3 I really appreciate the review. :)**

 **Wafflesbelike-NYANCAT ~ Yup, that sure happened. o-o**

* * *

 **Mood Swings?  
** Chapter 2: Meeting the Emotions

Sonic began to stir from his uneasy slumber, fluttering his eyes open and letting out a soft groan. His head was throbbing tremendously as he doesn't even bother to sit up. He felt like people were watching him, his vision clearing up and taking a quick look around. The blue hedgehog could see seven shady figures surrounding him, Sonic beginning to feel anxious. He really hoped these people weren't hostile, or maybe he was just imagining things from the blow to his head. The figures all had the same form as his dark rival, Shadow. _Heh, I guess I must have hit my head really hard; I'm seeing in sevens..._

"Guys, I think he's waking up!" With that said, Sonic's hopes immediately drop dead like hearing the phrase "no running". All seven of the figures all take a step closer to him, their true appearances becoming clear. All of them look like Shadow in size, body structure, and even had his angled eyes, chest fur, and upturned spines. The only difference is the color of their stripes and eye color. The colors are pink, dark blue, dark gray, green, light blue, purple, and yellow, both their stripes and eye colors being the same. There is no red-striped Shadow, the Shadow he knew and, well.. tolerated. Sonic is in complete shock, wondering what had happened to the real Shadow.

The pink one smiles and crouches down next to Sonic, the blue hero shying away from the weird copy of his rival.

"We're glad you're awake! We thought you would be out for days by the look of that bump on your head!" The pink-striped Shadow speaks cheerfully as he smiles, giving Sonic the real creeps up his spine. He reaches up and feels the bump on his head only to retract his hand and wince at the aching pain.

"Whatever, it would be better if he had stayed knocked out. We all know I'm the best anyway, especially better than him," The yellow one speaks loudly, raising his head up proudly while crossing his arms. Sonic rolls his eyes, that one seeming more like the Shadow he knew.

The dark gray Shadow growls at the yellow one. "Just shut the fuck up, you ignorant prick. You're the worst out of us all," he snarls while crossing his arms over his fluffy chest also.

"At least I have a higher tolerance level," The yellow counters, both him and dark gray glaring at each other.

"Anger, Pride, stop your childish bickering! Our friend needs help here!" The pink Shadow shouts as he helps Sonic up. Dark gray and yellow just let out a scoff at each other and go back to focusing on the blue hero.

"What if he's just out to hurt us..?" The green Shadow shyly speaks now, looking frightened as the blue hedgehog looks over at him.

"Yea, what Fear said. You better not dare try to trick us, or I'll break every single bone in your body all in one sitting if you try," The dark gray one, Sonic guessing as Anger, sneers at him.

"There's no need for that, hehheh. So wait, you are all like.. emotions..?" The Blue Blur watches them as all seven Shadows glance around at each other, soon giving him a nod in response.

"It doesn't really matter if he's out to hurt us.. All I feel is pain anyway..." The dark blue-striped one shrugs and sighs, Sonic having some pity.

"I just plain don't give a single shit," The light blue one next to the dark blue one says disinterestedly as he leans against the trunk of the tree Sonic had been launched at before.

The purple-striped Shadow just smirks, walking up to Sonic's side and taking hold of his hand. "I don't mind getting hurt as long as it's by you, heh." The blue hedgehog next to him blushes a deep red with wide emerald green eyes, not expecting that to _ever_ come out of his rival's mouth or to do that action to him, even if it isn't the actual Shadow he knew.

"Calm down, Passion! The poor guy just woke up, heh!" The pink one chuckles, the purple one just rolling his eyes and going back to staring at Sonic seductively while still holding his hand. The Fastest Thing Alive slips his hand out of the latter hedgehog's with a nervous grin and chuckle, quite uncomfortable with the purple-striped Shadow as he hides his hands behind him and the pink hint on his cheeks lessens.

"Anyways, might as well introduce all of us to you!" The pink-striped Shadow gestures to each colored Shadow as he introduces himself and them. "I'm Happiness, dark gray is Anger, yellow is Pride, or as I call Sass, hehheh. Continuing on, green is Fear, dark blue is Sadness, light blue is Laziness, and I'm pretty sure you're already familiar with Passion, heh. We're all of your friend's key emotions!" Happiness giggles, Anger scoffs, Pride rolling his eyes, Fear begins to shiver, Sadness just sighs sadly, Laziness asleep as he leans against the tree, and Passion wraps his arms around Sonic's waist and hugs him, Sonic doing his best to ignore it.

"Hi, it's nice to meet y'all, or one, or... It's a pleasure! If you don't already know, I'm Sonic!" The cobalt blue speedster gives them all a friendly smile.

Anger just walks up and punches him across the face. "Yeah, I **hate** you!"

The dark gray-striped hedgehog growls, the latter hedgehog clenching his teeth and rubbing his cheek. "Point taken! Geez, I already have one bruise; you don't have to give me any more!"

"You have to admit, he does have ooone nice body," Passion says as he examines the blue hero he's hugging up and down.

"Bitch please, mine is _far_ more better than his. I have the glorious chest fur, while he has that pitiful little peach underbelly," Pride butts in, gesturing at Sonic's abdomen with a scowl.

"Much better than mine though..." says Sadness with a big frown.

"We all practically look the same, dumbass," Anger growls deeply and hardly holding back an eye roll.

"Guys, guys! Chill for a sonic second! First of all, what happened to the Chaos Emeralds?"

All of the Shadows share a glance (other than Laziness who is still asleep leaning against the tree) when the blue hedgehog in front of them asks them that before stepping out of the way, behind them being the seven Chaos Emeralds. They were in a circular formation on the ground, now black out of Chaos energy like how they were in " _Sonic Unleashed_ ". Sonic walks past the copies of his rival (after getting out of Passion's grip, who isn't very happy with the blue hedgehog disconnecting from his hug, yet that's Happiness's job) and approaches the superjewels cautiously in mild shock. Although this has happened before to him, it was still a disturbing and sad sight, rethinking all the fond memories and events he could think up using these powerful gems. Picking up one and dusting the dirt off of it with a concerned frown, he could just barely tell that this one was supposed to be the dark blue one, having to squint his eyes so much to tell.

"Not again," he strains mainly to himself, picking up the other six Chaos Emeralds and storing them in his cobalt blue head spines in case they find a way to recover the superjewels again.

"Wh-What now?" Fear speaks up shakily and Sonic looks up.

"Let's visit my buddy, Tails. Hopefully he can come up with something." Hopeful, but nowhere near unsure, Sonic smiles. The moment gets crushed as another thought crosses his mind.

"But that means we're gonna have to walk through the city to get there.." The Blue Blur hides the uncertainty that tried to sound in his tone, barely managing.

Happiness's pink eyes light up. "Adventure! Oh, what fun! Isn't this exciting?" The pink-striped Shadow squeals a bit too over-excitedly to Sonic's taste and causing his head to throb again, glancing around at the other copies.

The others just shrug, Pride taking a step forward. "Lead on, blue annoyance."

All the Shadows form a small group behind Sonic, Laziness having been woken up from Happiness's excited yelling. The blue hero begins to lead them out of the dense forest in a steady walk. He can't help but feel a sinking feeling in his stomach, not excited for the trip to his and Tails' house.

 _Let's just hope this won't be as bad as I think it'll be..._

~End of Chapter 2~

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't so bad! ^^' All reviews are _really_ appreciated! :D**


	4. Sorry For Disappearance :(

**I'm sorry but this is just an author's note for today. I'm so sorry for disappearing for like.. ever. :( But I reassure you that I have not forgotten about you guys or this story. I just had a lot of difficult things hit me all at once in my life and I couldn't focus on the story for a very long period of time, and I cannot apologize enough. But.. I'm back to writing! :) I promise you that I will NEVER abandon this story until it is actually done, and I don't know when that will be! So don't worry about this story dying out because it won't be, I give you my word! Also, just as a warning, I will be changing my username in a week or so, just so everyone can have a chance to be warned about it. My new username will be Queensonicspeed, so don't freak when you see a random name in your followed/favorites because that's just me! XD That is all and I appreciate each and every one of you for your patience. Love y'all so much for sticking this out with me and I promise to update as soon as I can. :3**


End file.
